


Rough Draft

by Laiska



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: #IFDrabble, Cookie Cat, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laiska/pseuds/Laiska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For IFD 2015. Amethyst wonders what Steven is up to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rough Draft

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be posted up for IFD 2015 along with my other drabble. But we lost power!

"Whatcha drawin', Steven?"  
  
"Amethyst! Um... uhh... it's, it's nothing! Don't look!"  
  
"Aww, come on Steven, let me see!"  
  
Steven flailed as the Gem snatched the paper right up from under his pencil.  
  
"Woah, this is pretty cool! What is it?"  
  
"Hey give that back!" He pouted and balled his fists. "It's my Cookie Cat fan comic, _Return to Catalon 5_. But it's not done yet!"  
  
"Lighten up, Steven, I'm just gonna go show this to Garnet and Pearl!"  
  
"Not until it's ready!"

He finally snatched the paper back, and clutched it to his chest. He whispered poetically,

" _It's my opus_."


End file.
